Miracles Do Happen
by Cold-hearted Queen Of Nerds
Summary: So this set way back in Season 3 with a bit of a twist. What happens if Tony has a secret know one knows about and what do we find out about his past when a little girl turns up the perfect mix of Israeli and Italian. Kate is alive, Ari is dead.


**Hey Guys,**

 **So this is my first NCIS Fanfic and i have had this idea for ages now and after the season finally for 13 I had to get this out there to you guys. So this set way back in Season 3 with a bit of a twist. What happens if Tony has a secret know one knows about and what do we find out about his past when a little girl turns up the perfect mix of Israeli and Italian (you see where I'm going). Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **Oh and I don't own NCIS, if I did Ziva would be alive and waiting for them in Paris right now!**

* * *

It had been a long couple of days for Team Gibbs after the whole Ari situation and Tony is on his way back up to the office to meet the Mossad officer who shot him before he had a chance to kill Kate, the women he thought as a sister. This is whole situation just brought the pain in his heart back as it reminded him of his missing half but as the elevator dinged open he pushed his pain down. As he walked into the pen he had a fake smile on as he was confronted with the back of McGee, Kate and Abby's back as they crowded around something hidden from his sight.

"Who is she?" he hears one of them whisper.

Tony's brow frowns in confusion, "What's going on guys?"

The three of them all jumped slightly at Tony's voice, and a little girl around 5 stands in front of them clutching a warn teddy in her arms and Tony freezes. The girl is the perfect mix of Israeli and Italian, with brown curly hair, tanned skin and dark green eyes. Eyes that were the same as Tony's.

"Tali?" he whispered in disbelief of the girl stands only a few feet away.

A gummy grin spreads across the girls face, "ABBA!" she shouts happily.

"What does Abba mean?" he hears Kate ask Abby.

"It's Hebrew," she says in disbelief, "for father!"

"FATHER!" McGee and Kate whisper shout at her.

Meanwhile, Tony rushes forward towards Tali as she runs on the little legs to him and he swipes her up in his arms planting loads of butterfly kisses all over his daughters face. The world fell away around him as he held his daughter tight to his body and he was completely oblivious to the other three people in the room with their jaws on the floor.

"Tali? Oh my God how are you here? I have missed you! I love you so so much! Oh you don't know how long Abba wanted to hold you again," he says sweetly to her then it dawns on him then that means that if Tali is here then so is…

"Well, it the most I can do for you Agent Gibbs after he went rouge," an Israeli voice says from across the room. Tony spins quickly around to the voice, knocking things off his desk, which grabs the attention of the two new people that entered the pen.

"Ziva?" Tony says in disbelief again.

Ziva gasps slightly when she makes eye contact with Tony for the first time in years and her heart skips a beat when she sees him hold their daughter for the first time in a long time. Time seems to stop as he gently lowers their daughter to the floor and as soon as he straightens back up, the moment is broken as they launch at each other. Tony picks her up and spins her around on the spot; when he placed her on the ground again they just stared into each other's eyes with matching smiles.

"Tony," Ziva whispers as tears fall from her eyes and the next thing she knew was that his lips where on hers and the world falls away from them in a mixture of passion and longing. They stay like this till the need for oxygen is apparent and Tony pulls away and just holds her in his arms.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs voice echoes through the pen and their moment is broken.

Tony steps back from Ziva slightly but still holds her hand and he looks at all their confused faces but it doesn't go a miss that Jenny is leant against the stairs watching them all with a small smug smile as she is the only one who knows what is happening. Tony searches for the words to say but words fail him as he is still getting over the shock that just happened.

Ziva clears her throat slightly and turns to the rest of their team, "Hi, I'm Officer David-DiNozzo."

"As in Tony's…" Kate asks what they are all thinking.

"She's my wife," Tony says not taking his eyes of her

Gibbs falls back into his chair looking confused and McGee splutters over his words whereas Abby and Kate look to be a state of shock as they try to get their heads around the idea 'outgoing do as I please' Tony they've known for years is a husband and a father?

There is a moment of tense silence which is broken by a little girl's giggle behind them. Tony turns around and sweeps his baby girl into his arms, "And this is Tali… Our daughter."

"I'm so confused," McGee said.

Tony chuckles silently, "Of course you are McGoo."

"Why didn't you tell me DiNozzo," Gibbs angry voice turns them all towards him and Tony sifts Tali in his arms and stares at Ziva wondering if she wants them to know why.

"Because of her father," Jenny's cold voice travels downstairs as she ascends the stairs and walks over to them, "he dragged her away from her home and husband because she had a life."

Tony holds his girls tight to his body and dips his head as he speaks, "Gibbs I couldn't and for the first time since my daughter was a year old I get to hold her so right now I don't really care what you think. My whole world got ripped apart 4 years ago and I finally have my wife and daughter back."

* * *

 _"Honey? I'm home" Tony calls out to the empty apartment. "Ziva? Tali?"_

 _He glances around the apartment to see clothing all over the places and a piece of paper on the table. Right then he knew his world was no longer whole and he heart shattered when he saw his wife's rushed handwriting on the page and smudged ink from her tears._

 _'Tony,_

 _I'm so sorry to do this to you but it's my father. He found out about us and Tali and he sent people to bring me back and I have to go or he will kill you and Tali. Please don't worry about me and Tali, I will keep her safe no matter what I promise you. No matter what I will love you forever and always and not a day will go by without Tali knowing who you are. I wish I could write more but I don't have time. I will come home to you, Tony, I promise._

 _Ani ohevet otkha_

 _Ziva'_

 _Tony fell to floor and broke down as his whole world fell apart around him._

* * *

By the end of the story, everyone had tears in their eyes and Ziva was constantly whispering 'sorry' into his chest as he held her.

"Jethro you have to understand why they did this," Jenny said for the couple, "They sent letters and photos to each other through me for those years but they had to make sure her father never found out or he would have killed him both"

"It wasn't enough," Ziva whispers from within Tony's hold, "Photos, skype when my father was abroad on 'work' which was rare"

"It wasn't until nearly a year later I got to see my daughter and wife again and even that was on skype for only an hour," Tony tells them all, "Ziva saved Jenny's life and in return she saved us both from being a part in any way she could."

"And we couldn't thank you enough" Ziva says to Jenny softly.

"It's the least I could do," she replies. "The three of you my place tomorrow" she orders before walking off to her office.

"4 years…" Gibbs says quietly facing Tony. He knew the pain he felt when he lost his daughter but he couldn't imagine what it's like to know his daughter was alive but he couldn't hold her or even see her. He turned back to the rest of his team and with one glare they were 'running' out of the pen. Tony mouthed 'thank you' over Ziva head to him as he disappeared along with the rest of his team to leave the couple alone.

They stood in their position for a long time before Tali little voice spoke up again, "Abba?"

Tony heart beat faster as he could finally hold his daughter again in his arms after 3 long years, "Yes Tali?

"Ti amo (I love you)" she said in Italian.

"You taught her Italian?" he said in shock as he looked down at Ziva.

"Ovviamente si è sempre al di là del suo Tony. Mi ha insegnato lo stesso a di ebraico" (Of course, you are a part of her Tony. I taught her the same of Hebrew)

"Ani ohevet otkha" Tony replied back to her, "I remember some Hebrew"

"Tony, I'm so so sorry for what happened. I didn't have a choice I couldn't let them hurt you or Tali and I felt terrible to zip her away from you but I couldn't lose her or you. My father…."

"Ziva shhh. Ziva breath for me," Tony commands softly as she begins to hyperventilate as she speaks, "I don't blame you for anything okay. You need what you needed to do for our daughter and I couldn't love you more for it."

Ziva breathing even outs and Tony looks down at his daughter who is resting against his shoulder sucking her thumb silently and what he says next breaks his heart to say, "When do you leave?" he asks quietly.

Ziva pulls away slightly and stares lovingly at her two favourite people in the whole world and simple says "Never"

"What!"

"I'm out"

"You're what?" Tony says in disbelief holding them both slightly tighter in hope.

"I walked away. My father can't come after me anymore, I left the correct way this time. He is never taking me away again" Ziva says with happy tears this time.

"How?"

"He wanted me to deal with Ari," Tony's hold on her tightens slightly, "and I said if he sent me I wasn't coming back this time. He didn't have a choice to agree if he wanted to keep Ari quiet from everyone."

"I can't believe this," Tony whispers as he silently cries.

"I'm home," she says reaching out to strokes her daughter's cheek, "We're home"

The couple stares lovingly into each other's eyes and hold each other tightly after three long each away from each they are finally whole again. With their hands joined on the back of their daughters back as Tali rests against her father.

"Ti amo, Ima Abba" Tali whispers in perfect mix of Hebrew and Italian.

Ziva feels more tears raise in her eyes as Tony leans down to kiss the top of her head. "We love you so much Tali. Your safe now. Daddy's here and he's not going anywhere."

"We promise," Ziva adds softly as she locks eyes with Tony again.

"Ani ohev otkha Ishah" (I love you, my wife)

"Ti amo, mio marito" (I love you, my husband)

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Sorry about the translations if they're slightly off I'm kinda guessing here!**

 **So do I carry on, do I leave it here, do I do a sort of epilogue of a few years later? Let me know in your reviews!**

 **Heidi Out x**


End file.
